Today's modern workstations require the routing and storage of multiple power and data cables below a working surface. If not managed properly, the power and data cables become tangled and unsightly. Workstations that include movable working surfaces have the additional challenge of the power and data cables being pulled loose from their power supply, or becoming caught on support structures of the workstation when the working surface is raised or lowered. As such, there is a need to provide an access through the working surface to a power trough connected to an underside of the working surface so power and data cables can reach a power source when the working surface is raised or lowered.
Some workstations include openings in the working surface to assist the routing and management of power and data cables through the working surface. However, the size of the opening limits the number of cables that may be routed through the opening, especially cables that include plugs at one end. As such, there is a need to provide a working surface comprising an access configured to allow cables and plugs to pass through an opening of the working surface and subsequently moved out of the opening to make way for additional cabling to pass through the opening.